


Undisclosed Desires

by spotofpurple



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Song Ever smut, M/M, Mild Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotofpurple/pseuds/spotofpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Louis gets to see a side of Harry as Marcel he never saw before. And Harry might just be enjoying the switched perspectives a little too much. Featuring girly!Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is smut people. I am not really sure where I was going with this, but I sure went somewhere, so here it is…

Louis is confused for two reasons.

Firstly, Zayn has been discussing something of vital importance with Perrie for the entire hour it took the two of them to arrive to the filming studio. He isn’t really listening until he hears something about the eye shadow that would fit Zayn the best. The rises his infamous eyebrow at the lad, but Zayn simply smirks and looks away, frowning immediately at something Perrie said.

Whatever. Louis is the last person to be judging about people’s kinks. Considering the ridiculous and shameful situations the boys have caught him and Harry in…

He is in the middle of trying not to think about that one time Niall burst into the room looking for a bag of chips and Louis was on his knees in front of Harry and with lipstick smeared across his cheeks, the French maid costume wrinkled above his naked bum, when the second reason for confusion appears.

His phone beeps with the incoming message ringtone and when he takes it out it’s Niall asking when will they arrive to the studio. Now, Louis prides himself in knowing how to read Niall, mostly because the Irish lad is not really hard to interpret, especially if you have been spending every waking minute with him for the past three years. But the sheer excitement in this text confuses Louis, to say the least.

He frowns and tries to recall what they are supposed to be doing today. The filming for the Best Song Ever video starts, that he knows. The roles have been discussed already and that is why Louis doesn’t understand Niall’s excitement by the fact that he will spend the day with plastic stuck to his face, sweating in a suit that is supposed to make him look like an executive director. Speaking of impossible missions however, Louis has to admit that he can’t wait to see Zayn in girl’s clothes. The Bradford boy seems so excited, which well, why again? Louis wasn’t able to attend the fitting into their set clothes last night with the lads because he was being dragged to the obligatory shopping spree with Eleanor (and no, he is not gay enough to enjoy those as much as Eleanor thinks he does), having woken up this morning tired, annoyed and without Harry, he can be excused for being a little bit disoriented.

The ride is over soon and Zayn and Louis are instructed to pull their hoodies over their heads, to minimize the chance of fans figuring out where the filming is and to enter through the back door.

Zayn is dragged off to put on his dress (and Louis is not giggling, no he isn’t) and Louis gets pushed away in the direction of the wardrobe to put on his disguise for the day.

He almost forgets that something was strange that morning. But Niall texts three more times, getting more excited as the time passes and Louis is frowning at the phone by the last one. He tries calling Harry but his boyfriend doesn’t pick up and Louis is sinking into a worse mood by each passing second.

Then the cheerful make-up artist that just spent an hour fidgeting around his plastic covered face pushes him out to the main filming area. Louis sees Zayn and Liam laughing in the corner, one in a dress and heavy make-up and other in the gayest outfit Louis has ever seen and then he turns around and his jaw drops to the floor so fast he swears it could be heard.

He faintly registers that Liam and Zayn are no longer laughing, but it all fades into background noise when he properly sees Harry.

He gets hard in an instant and he would be embarrassed by it if Harry bloody Styles wasn’t standing in front of him with his hair slicked back and glasses perched on top of his nose, all long legs and perfect torso, but dressed in the nerdiest outfit possible. Louis’ moth waters, because there stands his boyfriend, who he know has the filthiest mind ever, looking like a 25-year old virgin. Not that there is something wrong with that, just… you know, his dick is currently doing all the thinking for him.

Then Harry bloody smirks, like it’s not a big deal, wiping the knowing curve of his lips from his face in the next second, pulls his shoulders in, curves his back and comes closer. He raises one arm and pushes the glasses up his nose with one sinfully long finger and scratches the back of his neck with the other.

He glances up at Louis, and how is this even possible Louis doesn’t know (neither does his dick, they brainstormed quickly) and blushes like a bloody innocent, geeky idiot while coming closer still.

„Hello Sir, my name is Marcel.“, he stumbles over his words like he isn’t just riling Louis up shamelessly and Louis’ jaw puts its hardest to the task of moving, but alas, nothing helps.

He faintly wonders how is it that this very idiot did such a crap job of acting on iCarly when he is pulling this off like it’s no big deal, like Louis is really going to forget who pounded into him two nights ago, when Harry found out that Louis will have to go on another date with Eleanor.

He nods. Then blinks. Then squeezes his fists to his chest and walks away slowly, trying to convince the people around him that he wasn’t just about to jump on Harry right there in front of them. Judging by the way Liam and Zayn smirk at him (and Zayn even pushes his hip out, like a proper high school bitch) and by the sound of Niall’s laughter somewhere behind him, Louis convinced absolutely no one who matters.

It’s three bloody hours later when he finally snaps and drags Harry to the wardrobe room in the back of the studio.

It happens like this:

Liam has just finished his scene and he is lounging beside Louis, headband crocked and honestly trying to distract Louis from the sinful temptation. Harry is sitting right across the couch area, long legs spread out and his glasses slipping down his nose. He is pretending to read the bloody shooting schedule. Has been for the past half an hour. And, the worst of it all, he is drinking milk, out of all things, slurping wetly with a straw from a big cup that he holds with both of his hands, as if one of those giant things wouldn’t be enough. The thing is, he knows what this does to Louis. That’s why he is playing at this nerdy role-play act, in the middle of the bloody set, where Louis can’t very well do anything. Or, at least, not without alarming the whole crew to the exact reason why he dragged Harry to the back of the studio.

It is pure torture, but Louis is planning revenge in form of the rope they hide underneath their bed, tying Harry up and then riding him slowly, until he begs for Louis to let him come, but…

Zayn approaches the couch Harry is sitting on and he is in the mood for idiocies, Louis is very well clear on that, ever since this morning and Zayn’s smirking in the car. But then Zayn comes up behind Harry and strokes down his arms as he leans forward to whisper something in his ear. Louis is annoyed, mildly, but he expects Harry to laugh the flirtatious remark of Zayn-in-touch-with-his-girly-side. Harry doesn’t, however. He acts the confused and nerdy virgin out perfectly, flinching away from Zayn and blushing while his hand shake around that cup of milk he is obscenely slurping on and then… He bloody spills it, all over the front of that chequered thing he is currently wearing. Not even a look is cast in Louis’ direction as his boyfriend leaps from the couch and starts apologizing to anyone close by, hands shaking and a blush creeping up even more prominent, as Zayn puts his hand to his mouth and giggles over it, clearly indicating that this is all planned and then Louis has no time to think about it, because Harry raises an eyebrow innocently and gets his tongue out to wet his lips. He bites on one, like he is truly ashamed that he is blinking his huge green eyes slowly up at Louis, picture of innocence and incompetence and whatever else Louis doesn’t even try to think of.

He smacks his own cup of tea right into Liam’s hands and walks over to Harry like a man on a mission. Because that is what he is now. Grabbing Harry by the forearm, he literary drags him towards the back of the studio. Liam is already doing damage control behind them, convincing the director that Louis is only going to go and help Harry get changed, but the way Harry trots behind Louis, like a schoolboy after a headmaster about to be scolded, well, that is highly distracting.

When he pushes the younger boy in front of himself and through the door, he has only one second to breathe before Harry turns around and looks at him like he is ashamed and frightened and fuck…

Locking the door, Louis pushes off towards Harry and grips him tightly, dragging his head down for a kiss. Harry is mumbling something as Louis tries to push his tongue in and when he pulls away, frowning, his boyfriend shrugs.

„I… I am not ready Louis.“, he says and Louis has to pick his jaw off the floor again. Never, ever has Harry Styles ever claimed not to be ready for sex. It’s kind of against the whole point of Harry’s nature, to say the least, so Louis has to gather himself quickly, because this then must mean that this isn’t Harry, doesn’t it?

He breathes in deep.

„Marcel, take of your shoes and socks.“, he says, testing his voice. It’s a bit shaky, but nevertheless, he is proud at the stern tone.

Harry widens his eyes and shakes his head.

„I didn’t ask that Marcel. It’s an order. Now!“, Louis shouts the last part and it works like magic, like an invisible whip awakening the importance of obedience in Harry. He pulls his feet out of the shoes and peels of the socks, standing pigeon toed in front of Louis and at least that hasn’t changed.

„Come here.“

Harry looks at him over the rim of his glasses and approaches slowly.

„Faster dear, we don’t have a lot of time!“, Louis snaps and Harry is there in a second.

„On your knees.“, this he almost whispers. It’s silent for a reason. Kneeling is usually Louis’ job. Being fucked like there is no tomorrow has always been Louis’ job in this relationship, but maybe Harry is trying to tell him something. Or rather, Marcel is.

He drops down like he is relieved and Louis smirks while tracing Harry’s jawline with his fingers.

„You are too pretty to be working in the office all day long.“, he says. Harry is staring up at him, biting his lip again.

„No, don’t do that sweetheart, you’ll make it bleed.“

Harry releases his lip obediently and Louis smiles.

„You’re being a good boy for me, aren’t you Marcel?“, and he nods, like it doesn’t even need to be said that he is good for Louis.

Faintly, Louis wonders how long it took Harry to work out this plan of driving him crazy. Did he know it would turn out quite like this? Because the dominance is surprising Louis himself, almost like an urge that shows up before he was even aware of it. He wants to devour his boy kneeling in front of him. Absolutely. Now and later, when they are alone again and Harry shows this need which is seeping out of his eyes now, to be shown what and when and how and damn it if Louis isn’t going to play along. He might quite grow to love this.

„But you weren’t a good boy out there, were you Marcel? Letting that nasty woman touch you, spilling your milk all over yourself…“, he drags the words out, shaking his head and schooling his facial expression into disappointment. It is challenging, because however much he wanted this now, if he wants to punish Harry, he will have to wait for a real reason. Because jealousy would never work, will never work. They are too wrapped up into each other, too devoted and in love, not to mention possessive, to ever allow even a flicker of doubt to appear. Harry claims him like a caveman every time they are to be separated for a few days and Louis is proud of it, of the way he can feel him inside, even while he is with Eleanor or someone else, he always knows where he belongs and he returns the feeling absolutely. It’s on those nights when they are lazy and make out for hours before Harry slips inside, looking deep into Louis’ eyes and gripping his hands into the mattress below, when Louis tries to pour out all the love and devotion and protectiveness out, just so Harry can see it. He would die for this boy, he knows it, but he is also aware that he would kill for him too. In a second, without a thought spared, if anyone tried to take his Hazza away from him and if it seemed like it was working, Louis wouldn’t, couldn’t let this special boy go. That’s just how sick he is for him and damn proud of it too.

Harry is shaking his head and staring up at Louis so intensely that is seems for a moment that he is going to float from the carpet right to Louis’ face.

„You were a bad boy though Marcel. Biting those lips all morning like you were hungry boy. Well? Are you?“, Louis asks and rises an eyebrow and it is almost comical-the speed at which Harry nods.

„Take it out then baby. Come on, serve yourself.“

He can’t believe the filth coming out of his mouth, mostly because this kind of filth only ever leaves his lips while Harry is rocking into him.

Harry unzips his pants and pushes them down fast, fingers grabbing at Louis’ boxers like he wants to show his eagerness. Louis shakes his head and the boy slows down a bit, rubbing him through the fabric first and then dipping his fingers below the waistband. He looks up at Louis, asking permission and when he gets a decisive nod, he pulls the boxers down and the cock springing free almost slaps him across the face.

„Easy baby. Don’t want you to hurt yourself. Tell me Marcel, have you ever sucked a cock before?“, he asks and Harry looks up surprised, like he is about to slip out of his role. Of course he has, Louis bloody thought him how to do it, back when he was 16, but as cheeky as he is today.

Then he collects himself, blinks fast, and shakes his head no.

„You will suck it now baby. And I want you to savour it, all of it, you hear me?“, Louis says, dragging his fingers down Harry’s cheek again, pushing his hips out so that the tip of his dick is touching Harry’s other cheek.

„Go on Marcel. Suck me baby.“, he says and Harry is complying, licking it like he wants to taste first and then slowly sucking the head inside his mouth. He doesn’t pretend that he doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore, just does it all slower, like he is figuring out the procedure of stroking the underside of Louis’ dick with his tongue.

This way it would never last long, Louis knows this, because he has been hard for three hours already, hiding for two and a half and he is at the end of his wits, but he has all the time in the world when he gets back home tonight. They don’t have much time as it is here, so he pushes his hips forward and his dick deeper into Harry’s mouth. The face-fuck is slow and methodical, exploring the wet heat though, because he simply can’t rush this. He isn’t far from the peak though, he knows it and he has to refrain from gripping Harry’s hair because Lou would kill him and he would rather like to wrap this video up, so he can go home with Harry.

„Louis for God’s sake, how long does it take, you can’t stay in there for much longer!“, a shout comes from the outside and Louis curses Zayn in his mind. Again. What has gotten into that boy today, he wonders? Harry understands it quickly though, looking up at Louis and pushing his hands away from his hips, grabbing him and dragging his mouth down his dick until the slit is right under his tongue and he presses at it. Louis is gone, he is so gone, groaning and coming, filling Harry’s mouth and knowing only faintly that the precious control has been taken away from him at this very end. He wouldn’t be satisfied normally, but this is Harry and he sucks cock like he lives basically, all-in and devoted, to he can’t not cum.

The looks he gives him behind these glasses though, as he slurps up the last of the cum speaks volumes, so Louis isn’t too reluctant to pull out and tuck himself in, looking at Harry changing from filthy clothes into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, pulling his shoes back on without the socks. His hair is still slicked back and the glasses are still there, even if the tattoos peak out from underneath the shirt and Louis smiles at him, pecking his lips quickly and stroking down his face, mostly because he wants to make sure that they are alright. Harry’s giggle hidden in Louis’ neck as he hugs him assures him that they are, so he pulls back and smirks.

„Hello, Harry.“, he says, as if the boy just appeared in front of him. Maybe he has.

„Hello Boo.“, Harry replies and leans down to kiss Louis properly, all long arms and huge hands gripping at him and Louis feels as tiny and vulnerable as he usually is while held by this giant.

Harry kisses his neck at the end and takes his hand gently, winking and smirking while pulling him towards the door.

They are not yet clear on what this means, Louis knows that. But he also knows that they will figure it out and they will have fun doing it, so he doesn’t care. Not while he is walking down the studio corridor, giggling like a manic at the way Zayn’s skirt bounces in front of them, gripping Harry’s hand like it’s all he needs in life. Maybe it is.


End file.
